


Lost In This Moment

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [50]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are completely lost in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In This Moment

You are completely lost in this moment.

So happy, so surprised, so overjoyed when you see two pairs of golden eyes looking back at you. Suddenly your vision blurs as you begin to run towards them.

You take both of them into your arms in a tight embrace but accidentally knock them down in the process. As a couple of tears begin to roll down your cheeks, you brightly say, "Welcome home, dummies."

They only grin at you as a response and you can't remember the last time they grinned like that. The light in their eyes is back, making those golden irises so bright, they almost glow.

You give them a hand in order to help them stand, especially Alphonse. He seems so fragile, you think to yourself, but smile anyway. The joy you feel at the moment can't be compared to anything you've ever felt before. You're so happy and relieved that they're both back—came back to  _you—_ in the flesh, safe, and alive.

You watch Al's back as he follows Den into the house and you have the sudden urge to go hug him again. And again. You want to feel his warm skin, which you haven't touched in  _years_ , but someone takes your hand and pulls you back. A coming protest catches in your throat as you look up at the young man who pulled you into his arms, and you return the smile he's giving you along with the embrace, hugging him tighter than before. As you hold him, you whisper in his ear, "You did it, Ed."

" _We_  did it," he emphasizes. "I couldn't have done anything without you, Win."

You find yourself smiling in response and feel his arms tighten around your back, pulling you just a bit closer to him, if that's even possible. You're so close already.

You close your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder, which is now warm skin and bones instead of the cold automail you made for him, and rejoice inside once more, thinking that you wouldn't want to be lost in any other moment but this one.


End file.
